


Our Paradise

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fleeing the wizarding world, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Instead of casting 'Sectumsempra' on Draco in the bathroom, Harry decides to flee the wizarding world with him. Romance. Angst. Humor. Affectionate Harry. Cute Draco. Possessive Harry. Naughty Draco.HP/DM, SS/SB





	1. Let's Flee the wizarding world

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

**Title: Our Paradise**

**Summary: Instead of casting 'Sectumsempra' on Draco in the bathroom, Harry decides to flee the wizarding world with him. Romance. Angst. Humor. Affectionate Harry. Cute Draco. Possessive Harry. Naughty Draco.**

**HP/DM, SS/SB**

**A/N: Before I start, I must tell you that this is an alternate universe.**

**Pairings: HP/DM (Primary), SS/SB**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Let's Flee the wizarding world** _

"Sectumsempra" The moment Harry whispers the incantation, he wishes he could take it back. Draco is not really his enemy. In fact nothing could be further from the truth.

He dearly wishes to take it back. In fact he wants it so much that he closes his eyes and wishes the curse to vanish or change into something that would change Draco into a ferret. Draco makes a cute little ferret and at least it would not really hurt Draco. Harry could always change him back.

What happens, though, completely leaves him stunned.

He opens his eyes to find himself in the Ravenclaw tower and looks around. He is still in his clothes.

"Harry." A soft voice calls him and he turns around to find Luna standing before him.

"Where am I?" He asks, "I was in the bathroom a minute back. This seems your tower."

She looks at him with soft, dreamy eyes and murmurs, "This is sort of a crossroad for you Harry. You get to choose."

"Choose what?" He asks, knowing the answer already.

"I think that you know that. Not everyone gets this chance Harry. Use it well. You could chose anything you want. Anything at all." She whispers and Harry swallows.

There is no point of asking anything from Luna. She won't answer. He knows what he wants and he knows that it is selfish but he wants it nevertheless, has wanted it ever since he met Draco in that robe shop. It has always been in the back of his mind. Hasn't he sacrificed enough. Why shouldn't he grab the only opportunity to finally have what he wants? Why shouldn't he be selfish. Everyone in this world either dislikes him or treats him like a weapon, everyone except Draco and his best friends. But they won't approve of his choice so they don't get to know about it.

"You don't have much time."

It's like the time has frozen. Luna is frozen too. Her eyes are dreamy and he has so many questions to ask her.

"I have chosen." He murmurs instead and she smiles, "You will have a second to cast protego. Just close your eyes."

Harry closes his eyes and concentrates hard on returning back. On opening his eyes, he finds himself right in front of Draco who is looking at him with half crazed eyes.

"Crucio." The boy whispers and as told by Luna, Harry only has a second to deflect that curse, which he does and then he casts, "Expelliarmus."

Draco's wand flies in his hand and he throws both of their wands away before staring at a very gobsmacked Draco.

"Calm down." Harry murmurs, his voice soothing and soft and bits his lips nervously.

Draco backs off, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Calm down so that we can talk about this properly." Harry mutters and Draco looks around for some kind of escape.

"The door is locked and none of us is going until you talk to me." He mutters, his stance adamant, though his hands are fidgeting nervously.

Finally, Draco's eyes clear and the terror turns into rage.

"Let me go." He screams and Harry screams at him, "So that you can do whatever you are being forced to. I don't think so."

"Look Potter, you don't know anything. Just - just let me leave." Draco mumbles now and falls on his knees.

Harry swallows hard, trying to figure out what to say next. He has to be very cautious if he wants to convince Draco.

"No." Harry simply mumbles and Draco looks at him.

"What the fuck are you playing at Potter?" Draco mutters, his eyes narrowed into slits, "Fuck off or let me leave. Give my wand back to me."

Harry doesn't know how to convince Malfoy of his crazy plan. Malfoy has never lived in the muggle world. He despises muggles.

XXXX

Draco stares at Potter, his eyes narrowed. The green eyed menace is just standing in front of him, his face flushed and his eyes flustered. It's obvious that Potter had not thought it through before following him. He is biting his lower lips and his hands are fidgeting as he simply stares at Draco.

"Potter." He mutters cautiously and slowly. Something about Potter's nervousness makes him forget everything about the task and the dark lord. Potter is planning something and Draco is worried about whatever it is.

"Let'sfleewizardingworldtogether." Potter mumbles in one breathe and Draco stares at him. That he can reduce the so called Saviour of the wizarding world to a nervous, mumbling mess is a surprise in itself.

"Say it again. Slowly this time." Draco mutters and Potter looks at his shoes, his hands inside in his pocket. Draco stares at the boy, confused. He had thought that Potter would leave no stone unturned to ruin Draco. But here they are. Potter is still looking at his shoes, perhaps figuring out how to speak up and Draco is still confused.

A few moments later he walks towards Draco and forces him to sit cross-legged on the floor before settling in front of him in a similar position.

Draco almost jumps in surprise when Potter sits close enough that their knees touch each other.

"Potter, are you nuts?" He asks in a low voice.

Potter finally looks at him, his eyes cautious and nervous. His hands are tapping his knees. It's a gesture of nervousness and Draco recognizes it well.

"I said... Let's flee the wizarding world together." Potter murmurs slowly and clearly this time and continues in a rushed voice, "Don't bolt out please."

Draco stares, stares and then stares some more, completely unable to believe Potter's words. He had not known that the only hope of the wizarding world wanted to run away.

"What?" This is the only word that Draco is capable of speaking because he can still just stare at the green eyed boy's flustered face.

XXXX

"See. Voldemort is terrorizing you and he is terrorizing me as well. I am fed up of him and I am fed up of having to fight with him every year. Dumbledore won't tell me everything but there is one small thing I heard him telling Snape the other day. I want to sort it out and then run away. They are either printing lies about me in the Prophet or irritating me to hell. I can't even shop or eat out in peace. So, let's just sort my little problem and run away. I will teach you how to do muggle things and how to get a muggle job. Say yes. Please please. No one else would agree with me and I can't flee alone." Harry speaks all this in one breathe and Draco simply stares at him, his mouth open in shock and his eyes wide.

He composes himself after a few minutes and looks at Harry with silver eyes that are guarded while they ask, "What is this little problem of yours?" It's obvious that he thinks that Harry has gone mad.

"Well, you see, I have one out seven parts of Voldemort's soul inside myself. I have to get rid of it before running away." Harry replies calmly and Draco's eyes widen in something akin to fright, his silver eyes wide. Harry thinks that it's rather cute but then he has always found Draco cute. Even in the robe shop, with his head held high and arrogant, he looked adorable or perhaps it's just Harry who finds this git cute.

"Seven." He asks Harry with wide eyes and Harry replies calmly, "Yes,", before continuing, "Some have already been destroyed but let's not talk about Voldemort. Let's just flee.".

"Together." Harry adds a few seconds later to emphasize that he wants Draco to flee with him, not by himself.

XXXX

Draco doesn't know who is more idiotic, he himself for entertaining Potter's stupid ideas or Potter for not being least frightened about the horcrux inside him and being more frightened of the possibility that Draco might refuse.

"I can't leave my parents with him, Potter." Draco pouts. Potter's harebrained scheme has replaced the fear he was feeling a few moments back. Honestly, this is the funniest and most idiotic plan he has ever heard and he thinks that Potter is just humoring him.

Well, two can play the game then.

Potter nods, as if he had already known that Draco would say this, before murmuring, "Let's get them out of the Malfoy manor then."

Draco has just opened his mouth to answer when Potter smiles at him, his green eyes sparkling, "I am not going to do it alone though. You have to come along." Draco is surprised to realize that Potter is damn serious about this.

"Father will most certainly know of a way to get rid of that thing inside you." Draco murmurs thoughtfully and Potter leans forwards interested, his eyes practically gleaming now, "Really."

"Yes." Draco smiles and Potter's face lits up. He gets up hurriedly and mutters, "Come on then, let's go. Let's get your parents out so that he can destroy the horcrux residing inside me and then we can run away."

Draco gets up too, grumbling, "Why would I run with you to live in a muggle world, Potter? I despise them."

Potter's eyes gleam mischievously at his question and he replies, "Because... Because, you want to run away, just like me Draco. You don't despise muggles. You just don't understand them and I would rather flee with you than alone. I mean it would so boring..."

Draco's name rolls easily from Potter's mouth and Draco stops in surprise. Potter goes on rambling until he notices that he is alone and then he turns around to look at Draco, his eyes confused, "Come on. We have to rescue your parents."

Draco blinks hard and shakes his head, wondering if he has suddenly woken up in some alternate universe. Potter muttered the last line so bloody casually as if he rescues people from mad dark lords on a daily basis. For the millionth time, Draco is glad that the dark lord deemed him unworthy of the mark until he completed his first task.

"Coming. If I leave it to you Potter, you would most probably be imprisoned as well and my parents will have do the rescuing." Draco mocks him and Potter glares at him.

Draco continues staring at him because Potter's glare doesn't hold any malice. His eyes are so green and attractive. Potter flushes and turns around to resumes his walk, "Come on, you lazy sod. I am not going to do any rescuing alone."

There is one particular reason that compels Draco to agree to this stupid plan Away from his parents, he can finally fuck boys without having to hide. His father wants him to date girls and produce mini Malfoys for them. It's impossible of course. Draco can't even get it up in the presence of a girl.

Potter's arse though. It's round and pert and his shoulders are broad and Draco's member twitches at the thought, which is ridiculous of course because Potter is not gay and even if he was, he won't fuck Draco.

"Draco." Potter mutters, his eyes narrowed and his cheeks crimson, "You pervert. Are you coming or shall I go alone?"

"Coming." Draco grumbles and follows Potter. All right, so he has wanted fuck the boy-who-lived for long now, not that it's going to happen because Draco doesn't fuck virgins and Potter is most certainly a virgin. Draco is only interested in shagging and Potter would want a relationship. Relationship is not Draco's cup of tea. It requires a lot of hard work and monogamy. Draco can't do monogamy.

He shakes his head and follows Potter towards the quidditch grounds. Potter is not even gay. There is no point in day dreaming about his arse or other parts of anatomy.

XXXX

 


	2. Running away...... Together

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_Running away.... Together_ **

Their plan had been successful. Draco rescued father and mother with Potter's help and he is really excited about running away. He can't decide as to what appeals him the most, the fact that he is running away from this mess or the fact that he is running away with Potter. He can imagine them sharing a house and living together happily ever after. So when he opens the door with a dreamy smile on his face and walks inside his parents's room, father looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Draco. Why are you smiling?" He asks him and Draco blinks before licking his lips. He can't tell them outrightly that he is running away. They might believe him. So he murmurs, "I am happy that both of you are safe."

Father nods and mother smiles at Draco. Draco smiles back at her and looks at his father when he murmurs, "Draco."

"Yes father."

"Have you found a suitable girl yet?" Father asks him and Draco grimaces before scowling at them and stomping his feet, "If you don't stop annoying me, I will run away."

"Oh and Why would you do so?" Father mutters, his eyes amused and mother hugs him before murmuring, "Do owl me. I will miss you."

Draco pulls back and makes a face at them, "Because you keep on nagging me about dating girls and I am telling you... I will run away. In fact, I am going to run away in a few days."

They nod again, their eyes full of mirth.

"Sure Draco." Father mutters.

"I am not kidding." Draco scowls fiercely at them and stomps his feet again.

"Stomping doesn't become you Draco. You are not five."

Draco is about to move out of their room when he remembers something, "Father."

"Yes." Father replies.

"How do we destroy a horcrux residing inside a human being. I have to make a project on it.

Father gapes at him and so does his mother, her mouth wide open.

"Father." Draco saps in annoyance and glares at him. Father makes a face before starting, "All right. There is this potion. I will tell you the recipe. Write it down..."

XXXX

Meanwhile, Severus Snape is sitting in front of an adamant Harry Potter with Black.

"Lately, you have become too reckless Potter. Couldn't you have at least told us before taking such a step." Severus snaps at the brat and green eyes narrow at him, "I am going to run away, professor Snape and that will solve all your problems. You just keep on scolding me."

"When are you running away Harry?" Sirius asks thoughtfully and Severus ignores Black before sighing exasperatedly, "Potter, stop this nonsense."

"It is not a joke. You keep on scolding me and I am running away because you are always angry at me." Potter mutters defensively and Severus looks at him with narrowed eyes. Sirius's head drops on the table, his shoulders shaking with mirth. Severus breathes hard, trying to be patient.

"I am really going to run away." Potter continues adamantly and he stares at the ceiling wondering how this complicated brat can be Lily's son. He is sure that Lily and James are laughing at him right now.

"All right, Potter just go to sleep before you run away. You do have to attend classes tomorrow, that is if you don't run away." Severus replies and Potter huffs before exiting his office. Black falls off his chair, his shoulder shaking with laughter.

"Sirius. I can't handle your godson." Severus snaps at the infuriating man and the said man keeps on laughing.

"I am not kidding. He keeps on blackmailing me that he will run away if I keep on scolding him." Severus mutters. Sirius ignores him. Severus leans back, his hands rubbing his forehead tiredly.

XXXX

"I have found the potion required to remove that horcrux." Draco murmurs as soon as he enters the room of requirement. Potter shoots up, his green eyes sparkling. Must his eyes be so green. The boy is positively beaming at Draco.

"You did?" He asks and Draco sits on the couch replying, "Yes. It was easy to get a hold on it. It was lying in my godfather's stores."

Potter extends his hand to take it but Draco pulls it away before mumbling, "But after this we we'll run away together."

"Yes. Yes. There is no fun in running alone." Potter mutters excitedly and Draco gives over the potion to him.

"Take three drops of it and then wait for a few seconds." Draco says, his eyes looking at the boy as he opens his mouth and takes precisely three drops on the potion.

XXXX

Harry waits and looks at Draco expectantly. Draco looks back. Draco is looking really funny. It seems that he is about to bolt but he wants to really see what happens.

"Booooo." Harry yells suddenly and Draco shrieks before falling on his butt. Harry doubles over in laughter. It's literally so funny. Draco is glaring at him, his eyes huge and his cheeks red.

"Potter, you git." He exclaims and Harry is about to say something when it seems that something is exiting his mouth. It's like a black smoke with the only difference that it is wailing. He freezes in fright and Draco stares at the weird thing that is rotating in the air, his eyes huge with astonishment.

"Pot- Potter, are you fine?" He asks, his eyes on the black smoke that has disappeared now and Harry nods. Together they watch the place where they had seen the black smoke rotate and scream in pain. The sudden silence is deafening.

A few minutes later, a smile blooms on Harry's face because finally he is free. The horcrux inside him is gone and he can finally run away from all this.

He turns to look at Draco who is still on the floor and helps him to stand up.

"Thank you." He murmurs and Draco sneers at him, "I didn't do it for you. I did it because I want to flee with you."

Harry looks at him with narrowed eyes. Bloody lier.

"Whatever lets you sleep Draco." He mutters, his lips upturned in a smirk. Draco turns crimson. Harry snickers.

"What are we waiting for now. Let's leave before someone finds us." Draco whispers, his eyes glaring at Harry.

Harry nods before murmuring, "Yes. Yes. I have a place in mind. Come on. We will leave under my cloak."

And so Harry leaves with Draco. They are hidden underneath his cloak. Hogwarts is sleeping while they are escaping from this school, running away from the mess that their fathers and forefathers have created, together towards a future that is unpredictable but hopefully, better than it would have been if they had stayed here.

While Harry flees away with a snappish and sneering and arrogant Draco Draco, he sighs, relieved that he had made the right choice because an arrogant, petulant and pouting Draco Malfoy is thousand times better then a crying and a marked Draco Malfoy.

XXXX

A few hours later morning, Lucius finds himself at the entryway of Severus's quarters.

"I think Draco has run away." He murmurs, his eyes wide and shocked. As soon as he had seen Draco's empty bed, he had hurried to talk to Severus. 

Severus is sitting with his head in his hands while Black is staring at Severus, his eyes matching Lucius's.

"So has Harry Potter. They have run away together. We can't even blame them. They warned us multiple times about this." Severus mutters, his eyes downcast. 

XXXX


End file.
